Speak No More
by AkeTaku
Summary: Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal... except Ed. Ed PoV Slight RoyxEd
1. First Sin: Gluttony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Summary:** Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal… except Ed.

**Author's Notes:** First person PoV with Ed. The chapters are meant to be short.

* * *

**First Sin: Gluttony**

Stretching out from a long day's work, my brother Alphonse smiles brightly in my direction as he tells me how relieved he is that the day's work is done.

The words… I hear them and nod my head with a smile, yet for some reason I don't really hear them. His mouth moves, but it's like my ears are muffled and my eyes blurred.

He calls my name, and my senses suddenly return in a rush. Maybe I'm just tired. Al asks if I'm ok, I nod in hope to reassure him, but his worried look doesn't go away.

Hand gently against my forehead, he checks to see if I'm sick or something. Half-laughing, I told him I was just hungry. A smile returns to his child-like face as he runs out of the small study.

It's been less than a year since my brother Alphonse got his body back. And I kinda feel like I shouldn't have done anything. His memories of our journey together, wiped out, because of me.

My promise. Thinking about it, all I can do is smile, because I can see my brother… my own flesh and blood… laughing, breathing, living…

I can hear him call from the kitchen followed by Winry. Winry… she was like my crutch throughout my life. Always there to help me up when I fall.

Her and Pinako gave us a home when we came back. We objected at first but the two insisted it was their turn to bare the weight of things.

It was an odd feeling being back. Back in our hometown, the one we shared so long ago with our mother. Thinking about it, I can feel an emptiness in my chest.

Setting my random scribbles of alchemy ingredients and circles to the side, I went to meet the two happy-go-lucky members of the family in the kitchen, wondering what Al had cooked up for lunch this time.

Winry was the first to greet me in the kitchen. Behind her, Al was neatly setting the table for lunch. Al loved to cook. Everyday he'd try a new dish, saying it was the same as alchemy, just a bit easier.

In truth, Alphonse never really like alchemy. I think it was the mystery behind it that caught his interest. But that's ok… I feel better knowing that my brother isn't going to do something stupid like I did.

Smiling, I take my seat at the table with Winry while Al brought today's dish to the table. Her eyes sparkled as she drooled over the food.

As usual Al cooked more than enough to feed the military… ok so that's an exaggeration… but it was still a lot for the three of us to eat.

I watch the two of them eat, talking about their days between mouthfuls. They seemed to shine with some kind of lighthearted aura I couldn't really begin to describe.

Sadly, I had to hold back my laughter whenever Winry shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. And she clams to be lady-like? Ya, right…

About ten minutes into the meal, the two turned to look at me, their faces slightly worried about something. I smiled, asking them if something was wrong. Winry gave me one of her motherly looks, pointing at my place, asking in turn why I wasn't eating.

Looking down, I noticed I hadn't touched a single thing on my plate. It was strange… I was hungry, yet I didn't feel like eating anything. Without thinking, I told them I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was.

Trying to play an honest smile, I challenge the worried looks on their faces. I really don't like it when people do this to me.

* * *

Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be uploaded soon!


	2. Second Sin: Envy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Summary:** Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal… except Ed.

**Author's Notes:** First person PoV with Ed. The chapters are supposed to be short.

* * *

**Second Sin: Envy**

I could hear Winry yelling from upstairs in my room as I got dressed in my infamous black top and pants with my trademark coat. She was complaining about something to Mustang probably. Winry always hated that guy.

Stepping down the stairs while I slipped on my gloves, I saw Al and Winry standing with Mustang in the living room. That silver wrench of hers aimed at the ebon haired man and Al lost in thought beside her.

Whenever the girl gets mad, that wrench is always there. And being on the receiving end of the wrench is not very fun. Trust me… I've been in that position many times.

What is that girl so worked up about though? Mustang hasn't done anything stupid… well… nothing that involved her.

Then I realize what's going on and shake my head. Mustang was sending me out off town on official military business without telling either of them. The fact that I didn't say anything about it makes me just as guilty.

Putting a smile on my face, I make my way over to them. Eyes falling on Alphonse first, I tell him I'll be back in no time at all. Winry then yells, asking how I can be so calm about these things.

I simply tell her to think of it as a vacation from the ever-watchful eyes of the military. Since I'm still their dog, they have to keep constant tabs on me, or so Mustang says. She then aims her wrench at me.

She says, what about Al… My eyes fall once again on my younger brother. I don't have to say a word and he nods. He understands what I'm saying. But Winry is still reluctant to see me go.

With a promise, I tell her I'll be back in a couple of days. She lowers her wrench with a sigh. Would she understand? Maybe not… Mustang then taps my shoulder and leaves, nodding his head in respect to Pinako who was standing by the door.

Giving Al a pat on the shoulder, I grab my bag and head out the door. Hawkeye greeting me from the car with a smile. I greet her the same and get in the back beside the Colonel.

Before the car pulls away, I look back at the house to see Winry and Al standing in the doorway, waving goodbye. I wouldn't have left so quickly if Winry wasn't waving with the wrench still in her hand.

My body feels reluctant to leave my new home, even for a few days, but I know it can't be helped. At least Winry will have a few days off from maintaining my automail. If she doesn't plot to sabotage it, that is.

Slowly the car pulls out of the dirt makeshift driveway and down the dirt road. Once again, I'm back on the road doing what I hate most… working for the military.

I've always wondered… how I can see the silver lining on everyone else's cloud and not my own…? Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Looking down at the silver pocket watch in my hand.

Opening it, I see the inscription of the past. Do not forget… almost like its taunting me. Memories flood in of my brother disappearing before my very eyes.

Lazily I stare though the window as we pass the grassy fields of my home. They're so close, yet I can't touch them or feel the cool blades of grass against my skin.

I'm stuck behind this glass prison that I don't know how to free myself from… Ah… I'm such a dork…I am thinking too much. Closing my eyes, I hope to get some sleep before I get to work.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to keep everyone in character for the most part. 


	3. Third Sin: Sloth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Summary:** Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal… except Ed.

**Author's Notes:** First person PoV with Ed. The chapters are supposed to be short.

* * *

**Third Sin: Sloth**

I stare blankly at the pile of papers in front of me, eyes half-open, barely awake. Fatigue has been able to find me everywhere I go. Probably gotten sick or something.

Mustang has given me some time off, but I think it's just an excuse to get rid of me when I'm not needed. Then again, I don't really seem to care.

The Colonel has always been like that, so there's no real reason to worry about what he does now. Shifting a few papers to the side, I rest my head on the desk for a moment.

Through the door, I can faintly make out Alphonse and Winry discussing something down the hall. Most likely talking about me and my … or so they call it… recent change in personality.

They first became worried when I didn't react to Mustang's short jokes. I didn't react because I didn't care. I can't stay immature forever.

Sighing, I lean back in the wooden desk chair, eyes flickering about the room. Almost every book in here on alchemy I've probably read three times over.

A light knock on the door brought me from my thoughts. The door opened, Al slipping into the doorway. On his face lies a forced smile with origins unknown to me.

It wasn't like Al to force a smile. His emotions usually came in their purest form. I wonder what him and Winry were really talking about?

Quizzical look, I ask him his worries. Quickly his smile faded as his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Silence filled the room, only feeling the warmth of my brother's breath against the collar of my shirt.

It was surprising to see him like this, so I asked his worries yet again. He only whispered an apology. What was he apologizing for? He's done nothing wrong… I lift his head in order to look him in the eye.

Those innocent eyes of his on the verge of tears. I ask him about the apology and it only seems to make things worse. What is it that has caused my brother these tears?

Has something happened I don't know about? The questions begin to aggravate me, yet I feel the need to ask them to myself.

Al whispers my name softly, pulling me from my inner conversation. That's when I figured it out. If only I had looked behind those child-like eyes of his.

He's worried something is wrong with me and that it might be his fault. Al does tend to blame himself over meaningless things.

I pull him into my arms, hugging him tightly. Why does my brother think this way? Smiling softly, I tell him everything is fine, that he'd be the first to know if something changes.

He smiles back, content with what I had said. Slipping from my arms he wishes to return to Winry in the other room.

I nod, telling him to let her know I was fine as well. And with that my brother left, leaving me alone in the study.

Looking at myself now, I can see how much I've changed. I guess it's true… change can be a hard thing to confront. But then Winry has been known to be one stubborn person.

* * *

I think this is my favorite fanfc out of the ones I've written. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Fourth Sin: Greed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Summary:** Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal… except Ed.

**Author's Notes:** First person PoV with Ed. The chapters are supposed to be short.

* * *

**Fourth Sin: Greed**

Sitting on the small couch in Mustang's office, I'm forced to listen to the Colonel go on and on about something I've done wrong. For the most part, I've learned to ignore it.

I only came here to give Mustang my report and instead he keeps me here under the threat of Riza's shooting accuracy until he's done lecturing.

Hawkeye watches me from her post by Mustang's desk. You can never tell what that woman is thinking. Sighing to myself, I nod, still pretending to listen to the man's lectures on military codes and procedures.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore. Rolling my eyes, I blurt out that I understood and everything was my fault. That seemed to cause an awkward silence within the room.

Mustang laughed, amused, saying that not everything was my fault. So… I might as well take responsibility for the whole thing and get it over with.

Hawkeye whispered something to the Colonel that put a halt to his laughter. How does she do that? For years I've been trying to shut the Colonel up and she can do it in an instant!

Maybe because she'd the only one that can stand him. Mustang… stuck-up-power-hungry-flame-throwing-want-to-rule-the-world idiot. By the looks of it, whatever she said made my situation worse.

The Flame Alchemist sat back in his chair, eyes fixed on me. Whenever he did this, it meant he was trying to figure out something… Usually with only slight interest.

I told them whatever trouble I was in now, I'd take fault for it. They only watched me, gaze somewhat heavy. Without warning I asked if I could be excused, and left. What is wrong with everyone?

Is what I'm doing on a day to day basis that strange? Have I really changed that much? I don't think so… besides… most people would call it growing up.

Entering the hallway, I find my brother waiting for me with a smile like always. Can what Mustang said about not everything being my fault true? … It can't be… even in my dreams…

Everything is my fault. My brother's lost body, the homunculi, the people that died because I searched for the stone, the loss of Al's memories…everything… I am the root… the cause of all their misfortunes and I hate it.

I hate my brother's smile, too… Yet I long to see it everyday. It's a picture that has been burned into my memories as a reminder of the past.

If I had changed something I did back then, would all be ok? Maybe if I didn't know alchemy… or if I didn't try to bring back mom… It's impossible…

Reality nothing can change. We were meant to follow certain paths since we were born into this world. No one can change fate. And I was fated to plague the lives of those around me.

I smile back at Al, telling him we'd pick up something to eat on the way back home. He laughs, asking what took so long and if I had done something wrong again.

Shrugging slightly, I took Al by the hand and left.

That smile… Please don't smile at me Al. I don't deserve it. Smile at everyone else, the world could use a light of hope like you. So don't worry about making me feel better.

* * *

This chapter kinda depresses me... poor Ed. Anyway look forward to the next chapter!


	5. Fifth Sin: Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Summary:** Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal… except Ed.

**Author's Notes:** First person PoV with Ed. The chapters are supposed to be short.

* * *

**Fifth Sin: Wrath**

Why?! Why does everyone have to bug me about how I'm feeling? I'm fine! Stop asking! Even Al has begun his round of worrying all over again.

First they ask what's wrong, then when I tell them, they ignore me. Why can't they make up their minds? This is driving me insane.

Winry waved her signature silver wrench at me, ordering me to give her a real answer to her question. Are women ever satisfied? Glaring, I tell her, yet again, nothing is wrong and to drop the subject.

Lucky for me, Al wasn't home right now, something about shopping for dinner. Because what I was a bout to do would have landed me in a heap of trouble.

I picked up my automail arm, the one Winry was currently working on and aimed to throw it at her if she didn't leave me alone.

Two things wrong in this situation. One; I am threatening to throw and damage Winry's handmade automail. Two; I'm aiming something dangerous at Winry. The first more life-threatening to me than the second…

Her eyes suddenly glowed with the intent to kill and maim. Great… my arm isn't fixed yet and I pissed off the only one who probably can. Could this situation get any worse?

From the corner of my eye, I could see Al by the door. Great… now the situation has gotten progressively worse…

My brother watched us a moment before asking what had happened. Winry was the first to open her mouth, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Al simply looked at me and asked what I'd done this time, thinking 'as usual' that what ever happened **_had_** to be my fault.

In truth, I wanted to throw the automail at him. Why does everyone think I'm the one causing all the trouble? Rolling my eyes, I told him Winry started it. He shook his head in disbelief and asked again.

This time I couldn't control my anger anymore. Throwing the automail to the ground with a crack, I yelled at him. Yes, I yelled at Al. Winry fell silent while Al just stared blankly.

It was the first time I had truly yelled at my brother when I was angry. And to make matters worse, I continued to raise my voice, at both him and Winry.

I let out all the anger and hate I held inside all this time. Not once did I think about the consequences. I was tired of it.

Tired of all the questions and those worried looks people always give me. They make me sick. Can't people understand? They're treating me like some sort of kid. I wish they would just leave me alone!

I caught sight of my brother's face as my voice began to lower and my feelings fully revealed. My body froze.

The tears in Al's eyes could easily be seen, pulling tightly at my already burdened heart. Damn it! Just then, I wanted to run over and pull him into my arms, whispering thousands of apologies.

The only thing I could do was run away. Everything really is my fault…The stairs were my only escape now.

I didn't want to see my brother cry, especially not because of me. Damn! What's wrong with me? Running into my room, I collapse onto my bed. I should just crawl under a rock and die.

* * *

Poor Al! He needs a hug! Hope you liked this chapter, please review.


	6. Sixth Sin: Pride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Summary:** Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal… except Ed.

**Author's Notes:** First person PoV with Ed. The chapters are supposed to be short.

* * *

**Sixth Sin: Pride**

I haven't spoken a word since that day. Three whole weeks. Mustang has threatened to take my state alchemist title if I didn't get back to normal.

He can keep it for all I care. I don't want anything to do with the military anymore.

Al has been ignoring me for the longest time. I deserve it though… for yelling at him like that. Winry hasn't said anything to me either, but she does that every now and then. My main concern was my brother.

With the sheets wrapped tightly around me, I gaze over at Al's empty bed. Though we share a room, he's managed to avoid me for the past few weeks.

I want so badly to apologize, but I'm scared I might say something wrong and only make things worse.

A knock at the bedroom door asks permission to enter. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to see anyone. Even without my permission, the door opens and Al walks in, eyes never in my direction.

He heads over to the desk by his bed to look for something, probably a book to read. Every once in a while, glancing over to see if I was watching him. I pulled the sheets over my head to avert his eyes.

I could hear the floor creek as he left the room and the door click closed. Tears threatened my eyes, but my pride won't let them fall.

Hiding my face in the pillow, I wish my brother would come to comfort me like he always does. When he did that, it felt like whatever had gone wrong never happened.

Damn pride, why can't you allow me any emotions? …Maybe because pride is my true sin… A single tear falls as if it was an answer to my question.

The door creeks open once more, but I can't see who it is because of the sheets over my head. Somewhere in my mind, I kind of hope it to be Al.

The footsteps make their way to the bed while a hand is placed on my covered head. Strangely, I could feel from under the sheets the roughness of the stranger's head.

I pull the sheets away for a moment only to find that damn Colonel Mustang sitting beside me on the bed. My first thought was to punch his lights out, but the look on his face stopped me in my tracks.

Mustang's eyes held genuine worry about something. Maybe…Ya, right… like the almighty Colonel would worry about me. He kept silent for a little while, then asked if I was going to be ok.

Great… more questions. I give him my usual answer, a nod. Mustang nodded in return. Wow, someone actually took that for an answer this time.

Yet, for some reason, lying to Mustang made me feel really guilty. Like it was the worst sin I could have ever committed. Why?

Out of no where, Mustang pulls me against his chest with one strong arm, gently resting his head against mine. Whispering something that broke the very walls of steeled pride that held back my tears.

* * *

I LOVE the ending to this one!! Only one more chapter left.


	7. Seveth Sin: Lust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Summary:** Al is back in his own body and everything seems back to normal… except Ed.

**Author's Notes:** First person PoV with Ed. The chapters are supposed to be short.

* * *

**Seventh Sin: Lust**

Mustang came to see me everyday after that and slowly my life got back on track. Alphonse and Winry are stumped as to how Roy could help me when they couldn't. I laugh every time they ask me to explain.

But I want o keep it a secret for now, just between Roy and me. In truth, I guess, only he could have helped me then. Sure my brother and Winry tried… but Roy had a different way of helping.

He stands there smiling at me in his civilian clothing. I forgot to mention he took some time off to look after me.

Smiling back, I silently thank him for everything. The almighty-flame-throwing-know-it-all-womanizer-with-a-god-complex… who would have guessed?

When Al and Winry give up questioning Roy and me, they decide to go for a walk… to calm down I guess, leaving the two of us alone.

Hearing Roy's boots slide across the hardwood floor, I turned just as he closed the distance between us, smirk planted firmly on his face.

Mustang brushes the strands of hair from my face as I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing me softly on the lips, whispering the three words that saved my life that day.

Sounds like some girlish fantasy…

It's kinda strange. Al says those same three words, yet they didn't seem to hold the same effect as Roy's. I know the love behind the two is different, but the answer continues to slip from my mind.

I want to stay in these arms forever. Wow, I really sound like those girls from Winry's romance novels…

He tightens his grip around my waist, pulling me closer.

Maybe we should move to the couch because… wait, was I about to admit I'm short?

Damn it, Mustang… Even though my growth spurt gave me a few inches, I can't catch up to you.

But don't worry, I can still get what I want.

Standing on my tiptoes, I plant a kiss on Roy's lips. The smile on them giving away his internal laughter.

I guess you can say this is my happy ending…

* * *

Yay! The fic is done! Hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I did writing it. I'd love to hear what you thought about it. 


End file.
